Cruisen Down The Waves
by skittlepunk
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are huuuuge flirts with each other. And every one can tell but them! So, whats gonna happen when Annabeth Percy Grover, Thilia, and Nico all go on a criuse? Percabeth and thilia and Nico! lol idk theyre nic name
1. And you call yourself daughter of Athena

_**AN!-**_wellllll hahaha have pity on me plllllzzzz! Haha this is my first fanfic! And I would like to know y'alls reviews good or bad I would just like to know! (:

**Disclamer!-** I am sad to say *tear* that I do not own any of these characters and am jelouse of their creator!

Annabeth's Point of view-

Just another normal day, a day I don't have the audacity to even tell precy that I have liked him next to forever. \. Just like every other day…. Well, for a half blood a normal day** NEVER **turns out normal.

Anyways, I got up and brushed the deep knots out of my hair and slipped on some soffe shorts and a loose, light blue v-neck.

As I walked down the sandy beach a huge water ball hit me right in the back of my head. Percy. Ugh he could be an absolute moron sometimes… But, I must say it was creative even if it was annoying. I was about to get right up and yell right at him, but when Percy Jackson comes running towards you laughing and tackles you into the sand Pinning you to the ground. You can't help but laugh with him. The worst part though, he was wearing a swim suit with no shirt on what's so ever. His perfectly toned abs were vibrating roughly against my stomach and I was speechless as an idiot would be. And I swear he wanted to kill me, he wanted me to die of restraint, keeping me away from him was too hard…

And, just like everything was normal he propped himself on his elbows and perkily said "Hey Annabeth! Guess what!"

Gods I loved how he said my name, I replied with a very giggly, "Well the sky would be Seaweed Brain, but for some reason you won't stop long enough get off me! And, no Percy sadly I'm not smart enough to read your kelp full brain! …Yet." I said ending in a fit of giggles.

"Well Wise Girl, I get to go on a Cruise to the Bahamas… and I get to bring a friend! My Mom won a trip, but she and Paul had already planed something those weeks… So she gave it to me! I get to bring a few friend soooo guess who all's going to go!"

Wow that would be amazing! Me and Seaweed Brain! Together for a few weeks on a cruise! OMG(s)! That's going to be… Oh no, he's probably goings take that skank Rachel! My face went from amazingly happy to a dropped frown, but then into a very believable smile… too bad Seaweed Brain knows me too well to fall for that,"Oh my Gods Percy that you're so lucky! When you leaving and who all are are you going to invite!"

"Annabeth what's wrong?" he said looking puzzled and moving to my side as I sat up.

"Nothing, you're going to have loads of fun."

"But you don't even know whose going yet?"

"You're probably going to invite Rachel, right? Then Grover and Thilia and Nico… Have fun for me will you? "

And with that, I tried to get up when he caught my wrist with puzzled look on his face say "Are you kidding me! You're leaving out one of the best people, and she's taking Rachel's place."

This is great. There's another girl. Maybe he's talking about me… if he is, it's only as a friend. That's all we'll ever be.

"Oh, who's that?"

"You of course! Gods and you call yourself the daughter of Athena!"

"HEY! I'm proud to call myself the daughter of Athena! "

"Ugh, fine but do you want to go Wise Girl?"

"Of course goodness!"

"Good, cause we're leaving at 4 pm today" He said with a smirk.

"Oh Gods I have to go pack! Meet you at your cabin at 3:30"

"k" he said with a smirk.

LOL my first and I want encouragement soooo plzzzz review and don't be to harsh lub yall!:)))

My chapter question isssss any one have any tips for the cruise!


	2. George and Martha plus Percy means Rats

**AN- THANKS FOR TE REVIEWS!!! And fav stories :)))) well I was thinking of putting the first chapter in percys pov but idk…. Lol so plz tel me if I should or not then yaaa lol **

**Disclaimer!!!- RR is the genius that made these characters not me!! :'( But im happy he made them!**

Percy's POV

YES!!! ANNABETH IS COMING *little happy dance in head.* This trip is going to be AMAZING!!!!

"Maybe I can tell her I love her…" I said quietly to myself, but that was never going to happen. Annabeth is too good for me, she is gorgeous, amazingly smart, and talented in every way and no one in their right mind that's like that can even _like _me more than a friend. In my dreams!! (Which it was.)

Why couldn't my dad help me now?!?!?! He comes down to help me after of before a battle, but never when I REALLY need him. Well, might as well try I mean why not?

"Dad, if you could come down right about now that would be majorly Godly of you!!" I voiced right above a whisper, and then waited… nope he's not coming. Well he barely ever does sooo it's not that big of a deal.

Just when I start to walk away I heard a deep voice behind me. "So it's Annabeth huh son?" I spin around to find my dad, in his usual Bermuda shorts and a cheesy Hawaiian shirt with palm trees all over it. He was smirking, and I was trying to keep my face a not-red color.

"How do you know these things?" I said with a little chuckle

"Because I am the greatest of all Gods of course!" he said, laughing right when a big _**-BOOM-**_ of thunder went off in the sky. "Fine, fine. _One of_ the greatest Gods." The thunder stopped and almost disappeared but not before a mini- storm cloud moved right above my father's head. Only for it to rain and zap him in the head with a mini lightning bolt then lightly trudge away back into the sky.

I was holding in all my laughter, so I guess the Greek Gods even bully their younger Brothers!! Well this is interesting. "Yeah, yeah you got it. But I have a question… what do I do dad. She is too good for me… she's beautiful and the smartest ADHD and dyslexic *aka a demigod* person I know!!" (**AN- ahhh hahahahah I think this is kinda funny cuz I'm ADHD and Dyslexic too!! Eep! Just wanted to let you know!**)

"First of all she is not _too_ good for you_,_ but you are also not too good for her. You must have confidence Pursues! Where is my son that I know and love! He would think 'Annabeth is good for me and some day we WILL be together!' Not this Wimpy boy I am speaking to!" I never thought my dad would say that to me, yet he did. I have to at least try I mean, he's had so much experience! HAHA ok ok enough but still I should at least try the advice and see how it works out.

"Ok, I Percy Jackson will get Annabeth Chase!" I said more convincing then I actually thought.

"Well son, I'm happy to hear you say that, but next time you say it actually believe it k? Anyways I have a gift for you." He said as a little gift floated from the sky. And there was a little note attached-

_To Poseidon, delivered at 2:30 _

_-Sent by Hermes delivering services- _

_P.S. - to Percy, please send us some rats soon! –George_

_P.S.S. - George don't insist on the poor boy! –Martha_

I couldn't help but chuckle at George and Martha, you never knew what to expect from those two snakes.

"Well Percy, I want you to take this," he said handing me the small box, "I was going to give it to your mother, but I could not." His face seemed to drop a little when he said this, "The reason being, it can't be given to mortals only to Gods, or to a God related person. I want you to take it; do not look into the box until you choose for it to be something. Once you picture the perfect gift for that someone, hold it in both of your hands, picture the object and it will turn into whatever you please. It will be packaged and wrapped the whole enchilada, with a bow and all. Well I thought you would like this, as a gift to another person. Please do not put it to waste."

I knew better to reject a gift from a God and well, it was an amazing gift at that. It was a very father-son moment for me and I couldn't help but feel normal for one of the first times in my life. "Thanks dad, this really means a lot to me. And, I won't, I promise."

"I am happy to hear that son, I must go now. But, I wish you the best of luck with this trip." He said, as he started to get brighter and brighter.

"Wait dad!! I have two more things too say."

"Very fast my boy!" He stopped glowing

"How do I tell her?"

"You will know the right time"

"Ok, that helps I guess? And, do me a favor and give George and Martha a few rats for me will you?"

He boomed with laughter and I knew he would. "Of course Percy, those two snakes seem to be very fond of you. Good luck and tell Annabeth I say hi!" He said as he glowed to the bright gold and disappeared into the waves. I looked at my watch, HOLY CRAP! It was 3:00! Annabeth was going to be over in 30 minutes and I wasn't even packed! I stuffed the small gift into my pocket and sprinted to my cabin, packing everything I needed. Of course the occasional weapons you never know??

Poseidon's POV-

As I came back to Olympus I couldn't help but think, 'Whoa! My boys a ladies' man!! He's gonna have the girls all over him!' I smirked at the thought. Oh I need to get some rats for those snakes. As I went to find Hermes the rats were a little frantic but knowing those two they would not care about the franticness.

"Hermes!!" I yelled as I saw him looking into a fountain. The two snakes at their usual position on his staff by his side.

His head snapped up, "Oh hello Poseidon how'd the Father-Son talk with Percy go?"

"Very well, actually I have a gift for you." I said and the two rats appeared in my hands.

George and Martha's heads came up as hissed, "Are those for me, YES! They're for me!!" George spoke first; Hermes looked at me then at his snakes, and then at the rats. He grinned a little, right before he doubled over in laughter.

"No you idiot! They're for both of us! I knew I picked the right demigod to be our favorite!" Martha hissed.

"Well yes you did my son is of the best!" I bragged as I threw the rats into the air watching the snakes catch them.

"Well Poseidon, I must say he has out done himself this time. You have a good boy on your hands and I wish him luck on this cruise." Hermes said with a huge smile.

"Why thank you Hermes, and I will pass along the message." I replied, pride glowing off of me.

I think my son might be the best of them all, although Athena will not be too pleased with this, I think her daughter's happiness matters to her more.

**AN- ahhhh ok this is gonna be my thing if I get at least 10 reviews (good or bad but not too mean please!) then I will keep written the next 2 chapters so it's – 10 reviews = 2 chapters each! Haha well now my chapter question is, what the gift should look like!!! Thank you for the few reviews and I hope to get some more! 3 yall! And would like some recommendations! Oh and another question what did yall like about this chapter? :))) lub- Skizzles**


	3. Well the Root Got me my wish

**AN!!!- Thx for all the reviews! Ahhhhh I'm inspired by all the readers and lub every one! Eveb if they critique cuz that makes me better! And since y'all made 10 reviews there are 2 chapters comin right up! **

**Y'all need to know that Thilia is not a hunter! She never turned into one and was not the child of the prophecy**

**Oh, P.S. I'de like to thank Percabeth0614 for given me the idea of what the gift is gonna be!!**

Annabeth P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm going on a cruise with all of my best friends!! Even Percy! Wow this is going to be amazing! Ok I have everything packed a Bikini, underwear, sun dress, dagger, Yankees cap, shorts, tank, towel, sun glasses, Drachma, actual money, I.D., lap top, Sketch book, reading book, and journal. Yep that's about it. Oh, I almost forgot my owl earrings Percy gave me!

I grabbed them put them on, got my suit case and headed out the door to Percy's cabin running into Thilia on my way there.

"Hey Thilia! You're going to?" I already knew she was going Percy implied it but I still wanted to make sure even though she was carrying a suit case also.

"Yep! It's going to be so fun! I can't wait!"

"You know Nico's going right?" I had known she had a crush on Nico since the beginning of the war against Cronus. **(AN-just letting y'all know that's actually how you spell kronus) **And well, I've teased her about it ever since we're best friends how can you not expect that?

She turned scarlet and replied "well, yea I kind of guessed. But you do know that There's Percy's organizing it. I bet he'll give you two alone time *OH LALA!*"She said ending in giggles.

Now it was my turn to blush, I could feel my face heating up. I could hide it if I wanted to, but why should I, I was leaving on a vacation with my best friends and I couldn't help but be happy.

Percy P.O.V.

Ok I think I have everything but who really needs to check, OH I almost forgot the Drachma's! I remembered though so it's all good. I zipped up the suit case and plopped it down right when I heard a knock on the door. I peered at my watch 3:45 Ha wise girl was 15 minutes late this would make a good joke. I opened the door to see Thilia and Annabeth standing there suit cases and all.

"Hmm 15 minutes late wise girl, watch your watch some times." I said, she punched me in the arm. I kind of expected it, but that's Annabeth.

"Yea 15 minutes late because… Oh never mind it's nothing of your concern. So you ready?"

"Wait, wait. Come on tell me what you two were doing!" She knew I was curious, and now she was going to make me beg for it, great.

"Nah, it was just girl stuff. Nothing you really want to know about."

She really wanted me to beg for it, I was about to say something when Thilia interrupted me, "Hey there's Nico. Come on, you're so slow I want to leave already!"

"Of course Thilia see's Nico first." She turned a tint of pink, but changed back to her normal color by the time Nico go to my cabin.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yea, we're just waiting for Grover…Oh there he is!"

"Ready to leave?" He was carrying a environment friendly suit case, and was carrying a book called _1,001 to save the environment_**.**

I glanced at my watch, and he arrived just in time. "Yep, right on time, come on lets head up to the hill."

Everyone was right in front of me, except for Annabeth. Where did she go, I about had a mini panic attack. Ends up she was right behind me, struggling with her luggage.

"Wise girl, can't you figure out a way to carry a suit case if you're oh so smart?"

"Actually Seaweed brain, yea I can. But that would mean me being stronger, and I'm not that strong."

"Well Wise Girl, why didn't you just say so?" With that, I swooped over and took the huge bag into my hands.

She was speechless, I didn't know why but she was. Her face turned that perfect shade of red when she was embarrassed and she looked about perfect. I thought that she would know by now that I like her but I guess not… That's my goal this trip. To tell Annabeth exactly how much I like her, I don't know how but I will.

"Thanks Percy … do you want me to carry anything I could help if you want?" she said a lot more timid than ever.

I was about to hand her little box, but I couldn't. She would open it. She couldn't find out… yet.

"Nah Annabeth relax, I can take it from here." The truth was, her bag was 15 times the weight of mine and I felt like I was going to drop it. But, I wouldn't say that. I would do anything for this girl, so a little baggage won't hurt. My muscles were flexing so much I thought they would crack. Thank the Gods I had a sleeveless shirt on.

"Ok," She said still walking right beside me. I liked that right next to _ME._

Annabeth P.O.V.

Oh Gods why did he have to be so sweet! Just like that he can just take my bag, me being speechless. His perfectly sculpted arms glistened with sweat. Why can't he be mine? That's the question I want answered.

Did Percy _like_ taunting me? All I wanted right now is for his arms to be around me.

"Gods is it smoken' hot or is it just me?" he said with that perfect smirk of his. Look at him! His wonderful tan glistened and seemed to make him glow in some sort of way, and his muscles just made it all the better. All I could do was stare.

"Earth to Wise Girl?" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh what? Huh?" Being incredibly stupid I tripped on a root, and the prepared to fall when I heard a crash and was suddenly in a (practically) gods arms. I looked up to see that Percy had dropped my entire luggage and his just to catch me. I was lost in his eyes until I realized we were almost to the car.

I didn't want to pull away, it seemed like I was in Heaven. But, we had a cruise to catch, and Percy probably hated catching me. So I got up and dusted myself of, Percy stood there a moment longer. Then he grabbed the luggage and stuffed them into the trunk. Oh yes, this was going to be a amazingly taunting cruise.

**AN-Ahhhh what did y'all think!! I think im gonna get a beta reader cuz I suck at grammer and spelling and usage. Well anyways yall were so nice to revise and please keep it up! (: I luv all my readers! And if anny one has recommendations plz do tell ttyl! 3- Skizzles **

**O.K. thank yall for all the reviews…. Um all the flames make me feel like crap and thanks for being honest but it's a little harsh… ill try better to get in better character but I very much would like it if y'all would be just a tad bit nicer. I am looking for a beta reader and would like for someone to help me work on stuff instead of bashing it. Thx yours truly –Gail M.**


	4. Pinky Promises are just LEGIT!

**AN- heyyy thx sry im late and all ive been soooo busy its not even funny! But thx for the support and don't be afraid to throw ideas out there I need them!!! Lol thxx –Skizzles (: and then 10 reviews yada, yada, yada lol All the Charecters do not belone to me ….): lol anyways sry for the fight coming up.**

Grover P.O.V.

"Whoa, that's a big boat." It was true, that thing was amazingly huge! I wonder if they serve enchiladas…

"Yep, and we're going to be on there for about two weeks I think we're stopping in Hawaii." Percy said, while looking through a pamphlet.

Thilia, being her pushy self, said "Well come on then! Let's make these two weeks start already!"

"Yea yea! Let's go!" Nico said, I swear he likes her…

As we walked on board we found the concierge and got our rooms assigned.

"Well," he started "originally, Miss. Chase and Miss. Grace would have roomed with one another. While Mr. Grover, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Diangelo would've roomed together."

A look of surprise spread across his face and he seemed confused, "It seems a wave has just hit that side of the ship, so we must have made new sleeping arrangements. These are the new ones Miss. Chase, you and Mr. Jackson will be having to room with each other. As well as Mr. Diangelo and Miss. Grace, Mr. Underwood will have his own room."

"_**WHAT!**_"They all shrieked, I was fine with this. I had my own room and a smile from ear to ear.

"Is that a problem? A very nice lady dropped by to tell us the exact arrangements; we assumed it was ok…"

This is where I come in to save the day, "Oh no, it's absolutely fine. We are just a little bit surprised is all? We will contact you if any problems have appeared. Come on you all let's find our rooms." I grabbed the keys, turned to their surprised faces and led them to the rooms. Their faces were flushed and mad. Mad at the arrangements, flushed at the embarrassment at being with each other's crush. This was pure entertainment.

Percy caught up to me at whispered into my ear. "Man, I think I might kill you…"

I wanted to smile but then remembered he could actually kill me, so I just did a fake laugh and replied with, "That's not cool man…"

"Ok, so my room is 299. Percy and Annabeth yours is 300, and Nico and Thilia yours is um, 298. Well we're a kind of close to each other?" I said trying to state the positive.

"So do you all want to meet at about 6:30 for dinner?" Thalia suggested.

"In about 40 minutes?" everyone agreed and we all set out for our rooms which, of course the rooms were right next to each other.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I think I would let Percy kill Grover… Nah he's like a brother to me. But still I am getting back at him, my mothers knowledge is defiantly going to pay off.

Well I think me and Percy have a suit, as in a major suit. This is great. But the sofa should pull out into a bed so I think this is going to work out just fine.

When I thought things we're going to get any worse I was wrong, which never happens. Therefore I was embarrassed and pissed. Percy and I were placed in the honeymoon suit. I must have had a dream about this all. It looked so familiar; there was a big heart shaped vanity next to a medium cabinet. There were two big heart love seats, one at the foot of the bed and one across the room. The bathroom had one big tub, that was more like a hot tub full of jets and fit for two, across from it was a shower. Also to the left to the shower and the right of the tub was a long crystal counter. But, unlike my dream there was a note on the vanity that was written in very curvy writing

'_Have fun you two, but remember your parents are always watching. ;) XOXO Goddess of 3 _'.

Oh no, this was made like this because of one person. Eh, scratch that one Goddess, her name was Aphrodite, and I was about ready to kill her and praise her at the same time.

"Aphrodite… Damn it." I heard Percy curse.

"It's not so bad. I'll sleep on the love seats, your um 'spot' needs to be safe. I don't have anything to worry about on my back."

"No, no, no Wise girl. I will sleep on the love seats. I don't care about the 'spot' you're going to sleep on the bed. Got it?"

He was being so sweet, but really one stab and he's gone… forever. That's not going to happen I won't let it.

"No, your brain must be full of kelp because I'm sleeping on the sofas."

"Ladies get privilege! You. Will. Sleep. On. The. Bed!"

"Why don't you make me!" We were yelling by this point.

"FINE I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"..Why can't you just be like a normal girl and take my generosity?"

"Because I'm _not_ a normal girl, and I'm happy not to be one. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

He then chuckled, and started to mutter, "And that's exactly why I can't help it…"

"Help what."

"Nothing."

"No tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"…nope."

"YES!"

"You'll find out sooner or later." He said with a small smirk, he was looking down. He looked strangely embarrassed, and I just wanted to smile. Only for one look, how can just his appearance do that to me?

"I doubt it…"I said, he would never tell me anytime soon.

"I will, I swear on the River Styx."

"Fine, on the river Styx. Wait," I pulled out my hand and stuck my pinky out. "Ok, promise on the river Styx you will tell me before the cruise ends_** AND**_ a pinky promise. Styx promises must be kept, but pinky promises are just legit."

A warming smile spread onto his face as his stuck out his pinky and said, "Yes, I promise on the River Styx and pinky promise. Because, pinky promises have always been legit." With those simple word thunder boomed in the sky while our pinky's intertwined.

"Ok, well it's about 6:20, so 20 minutes. I am sleeping on the bed- NO WAIT NO- I MEAN COUCH! DAMN IT!"

Percy's eyes grew; he jumped back and yelled, "HA, YOU JUST SAID IT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD SLEEP ON THE BED! HAHAHAHA! I WIN! I SLEEP ON THE COUCH…. I don't think I should be that happy, but you're comfortable so, this is good." He gave me a smile that I couldn't resist and I don't know why, but I blushed and looked down. Even though no one was around, but I kind of liked that he could make me blush he is the only one who ever really could make me blush without warning.

"Thanks…" I was still looking down, Gods I hope he didn't think I was mad at him.

Then he did an unexpectedly sweet thing, he lifted my chin and said in the most hypnotic voice I've ever hear. "You're welcome Annabeth. I'd do anything for you any day." He towered over me and was so close, I wanted to reply but I found my voice to be gone. All I could do was stop and stare into his deep green eyes and get lost in the sea they formed.

He started to bend down, coming closer to my face when a pounding knock came to the door. "COME ON YOU TWO!" Grover shouted at the top of his lungs, he had never been this loud or in a rush. He was only like this when, oh no they didn't! They so did not, "COME ON THEY HAVE A FR'INGIN ENCHILADA BUFFET!"Oh no, they so did.

**Hope yall liked it! Haha any recommendations??? Not too harsh on flames plzzz (: I know I suck at spelling and word usage but oh well… haha so 10 more reviews? Lol sooooo thx and just idk review wat did yall like and what would u like to see more of? Btw im putting thilico in soon ****just letting you know haha –skizzles (:**


	5. Pshaw, Amateur

**AN-Yo lol just wanted to sayyy thx for yalls reviews and I finaly got a beta reader!!! :D I know its awesome right! :D as far as I know she's good :))) anywayyys to the story I mean yall really seem to like it! Thx for the reviews yall are like my inspiration! :D**

Thalia's Point of View

Well the buffet was nice; late we found out that most of the cruise was teenagers. It was kind of cool, not having to worry about parents everywhere. Except for the fact that most of them were um PREPS! I know, one of my best friends is prep-like, well now that I think about it she really isn't but if you compared me and Annabeth, she is. Anyways back to reality. The dance had moderately good music; I secretly liked to dance to this kind of music. But, I only liked to dance to it, that's all it was good for. Every other kind of music that was actually good to listen to is scream-o, punk heavy metal, rock, hardcore, or death metal.

The dance floor was huge, and the floor changed colors as the beat got faster and slower. Right now '_Let it Rock' _was on by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne. Most of the slutty girls were grinding against the guys. Well if I _had_ to classify them to a Godly parent non other then the lovely Aphrodite would be the mother.

As a small smirk grew on my face, it dropped quickly when I saw Nico on the dance floor. Shit, two other girls were grinding on him! … It's not like he would even think of me in that way, he would never like me. But oh well, I had worse things to worry about. **(AN – ok in this story Thalia is NOT a huntress I repeat she is NOT a huntress… or if she is Artemis has for some reason let her date boys(:)** The girls were all over him, draping their arms all around his shoulders and hair. Now this was pushing it, but I had to hold myself back. I wanted to be the one draped over him… but never as slutty as those girls it would put all the Gods to shame. I wanted to him to kiss me sweetly that's all I could ask, so simple why couldn't it just happen? But what one girl just did, that was crossing the line. That kiss she fiercely gave him, that alone made my battle instincts come to life. I remember now why I strongly, strongly dislike Aphrodite; she made me feel like this. Jealousy ran through me, it was horrible, hurtful, yet at the same time powerful.

I darted into the crowed, smelling the spiked punch everywhere, that the gods' demigods couldn't get anything more than tipsy. Nico looked tipsy, but he had enough sense to push the girls off. As I grew closer that's exactly what he had been trying to do… but they were strong very strong, what were they? I reached for my whip (which Nico and his cabin had gotten me for my birthday) and slashed right at the leg that had started to climb up his legs bringing him closer. They were not monsters; I knew that for sure because she would've melted at the touch of the celestial bronze. She broke away from him only to give me a death stare it looked strangely familiar but from where…

Clarisse! She had those eyes, the ones that burned with fire, fierceness and strength. I ripped her and the other off of him throwing them to the floor. They were twins.

"Who do you think you are? Grabbing him like that!" I boomed as I grabbed her arm with my whip and the other with my free hand. "You're coming with me."

I started to drag them off, but of course they had to fight, they were screaming and retching like it was life or death. One brought out a knife and flung it at me. I flinched but was not hit but the dagger. I opened one eye to see Nico staring happily into my eyes. "Well, I think I'm going to have to help you with that." He said in his deep voice. He grabber one of the girls and followed me to a hidden room in the back. That was dreamy, not his voice, not how he looked, but how he could catch a dagger right before it hit me and drag a hurtful slut to a room with me.

"Exactly who are you?" I asked as I tied their arms together.

"Well, I'm Adonia and this is my sister Aloisia. And who may you be 'Miss. Emo-queen'?"

"I'm Thalia Grace and if we weren't in the middle of the sea, I think lightning might be a helpful thing." I said, sending a zap through the whip. Their eyes widened a bit, and I smirked. Yes, they _should_ be scared.

Then something totally unexpected expected happened. Aloisia brought up her hand and started to file the nails, "Well that's a good way to say 'Hey I'm Zeus's daughter! Come kill me!' Pshaw, Amateur." Really, how in Hades could I be an Amateur? Wow.

"Well who the Hades is you two!" Nico yelled, so impatient.

The other girl, Adonia brought her arms out in addition to her sister's, "Well, you know how our daddy and mommy have affairs? Well yea we are their kids and they turned us into demigods because they didn't want Moms husband to find out."

"It's a simple fix really, and this is how you get such glamorous fighters." Aloisia said, "Dad, AKA-Ares and Mom, AKA-Aphrodite, Kind of made us. So I guess we got the best of both worlds huh? We get Moms beauty and dads strength." She looked at her nails and started to file them with a filer.

"Yep,_ w_ho in Hades are you two?" Adonia asked.

"Hold up! is that even _possible_?" I asked. That seemed highly unlikely.

"Yes, it is if you have seen the movie Hercules then you would know that there are potions and all kinds of stuff they can to the question! You are going to answer it ugh!" Aloisia said. Her eyes had that glow in them again, just like Hades. I could _feel_ the air making me angrier, so I just decided to answer it before my temper rose.

"Well I'm the daughter of Zeus of course, and this is Nico, Son of Hades." I said adding right at the end, "And since he's the son of Hades you two can keep your grubby little hands off of him, got that?"

They both grinned and nodded at the other, "Hmm, I guess these 'love instincts' are right. Because you so like him and well, with him turning that lovely red color I would say he's had a crush on you for quite some time now."

I turned to look at Nico, whose face was bright red. Maybe he did like me…

"Well, We did our plan quite well don't you think? Ha we will leave to let you two be alone." With that they sprinted out the door slamming it closed.

"Thalia, what they said is so… I don't know."

"Untrue? You don't have to say it Nico, you know I am tough so if you don't like me just say it!" I turned away. I couldn't deal with this crap! It was so annoying.

"But, what if half of it was true! Thalia, have you ever come to that conclusion. Gods you can be so oblivious! It's amazing how much can get passed you! Gods, you can be so STUPID!"

"HOW AM I STUPID? HOW HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ABLE TO NOT TELL THIS PAST YEAR! So now you know! That one half they said _was _true… I do like you Nico. But I guess that's the only half that's true huh?"

I started to walk off, but he started to say something right above a whisper. I couldn't ignore these words they were so important in this matter. "Thalia… I guess _everything _they said was true, because I do like you. A lot more then what you would think."

I turned around expecting him to be half way across the room, but how stupid could I be? He was so fast, he was right there, towering above me, lifting my chin with his finger my chin. "I do like you Thalia, but now I have to figure out one thing. Because, I have no clue how to do it and I've never done it before…"

"What are you doing Nico, you can't trick me like this!" I was so impatient… but what if this was all a trick, I couldn't fall for it. I wouldn't

"You're so stupid sometime," he said with a chuckle "but what I want to do exactly right is _this._"With those words he kissed me, and it was perfect. It wasn't needy or forced but just sweet. I know exactly how much I hate sweet but this kind of sweet. This kind of sweet I could live with. His plush lips fit perfectly to mine, like they were made for his. He sent a shock through my body that I had only felt with lightning before and I loved it.

When we finally broke for air he looked at me in the eyes and I could easily tell he was speechless.

"That was perfect… you did it just right!" I said giving him a flirty smile, "Now I know why people are so breathless after those things!"

He smiled as he took my hand and we walked happily to the dance floor only to see none other than Percy and Annabeth. They looked at our intertwined hands and their Jaws dropped to the floor.

**Hahaha finaly go the thalico in there!! Lol im gonna work with them more sooo ya lol if anyone has any ideas orsegestions tell meeeeee lol thanks again- Skizzles (:**


	6. Thats a Happy Boy Spider

**kAN- I don't own PJO sadly… lol anywayss thx yall ur cooool and amazing and beastly in like umm EVERY WAY! Haha oh and to all my haterss instead of disin my story um WHY DON'T U GET OFF UR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME INSTEAD OF SAYIN WHAT I SHOULD DO! IF U WANT TO MAKE A DIF IN MY STORY WRITTEN THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME UR FREAKIN SELF! Anyhowww that's only to my haters **** sooo to all of you who are nice and appreciate me and help me in a NICE way thank u luvvssx MWWA! (that was a kiss btw) lol**

**OH btw this is what percy and Annabeth were doing while Thilia and Nico were off in chapter 5**

Annabeth POV-

Well, Percy and I were dancing. As far as I knew we're only dancing as a friend that is what I had to change… Anyways the people dancing around us were, um very dirty so me and Percy just didn't dance dirty… yet.

We had just started a nice conversation about minor gods when I suddenly found myself thirsty.

"Oh my gods, I'm parched let go get some punch."

"Sure, I'm kind of thirsty."

When we finally got through the mob to the drinks, there was only one thing I could think.

"It's spiked…"

"Yea,"

"You know what? Screw it, we're on vacation and we're here to have fun."

He chuckled then filled another cup and gave it to me, "What's the worst that could happen!"

He had a point, so I grabbed the clear cup and sticking it in the air, "To, vacation!"

"To Vacation!" we both laughed and sipped the drink.

Well, it turns out demigods can get pretty tipsy, who knew it was this much fun though! When we got back to the dance floor we were kind of loopy. The song _your love is my drug _by Kesha came one and I felt some hands on my hips. My eyes widened and I span, (tripping on my own feet) right about to punch the guy that thought who could even lay a finger on me, until who I saw who it was. Percy.

His eyes broadened and his grip loosened. I would never do this...But it was vacation, what did I have to lose? I gave him a flirty smile; put my hands over his dancing to the music. Normally, a daughter of Athena doesn't do these kinds of things, but I was a _drunken_ daughter of Athena. He seemed surprised, but I kept dancing and so did he.

This was actually fun, wow but I would only ever do this with a person I actually knew, I am _not_ a slut. Although, this drink was affecting me quite a bit, I was not one of those. I turned towards him and he still looked surprised at my own actions.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do what you're doing? This is so unlike you."

"Percy, like we said We're on vacation. Let's have some fun!"

"Annabeth, you are drunk. No we are going back to the room and giving you some water to wash the Alcohol out. You would never do this."

I was stunned. People only stop if they really care, he cared about me so much but the real question was, is it as more than a friend. He wouldn't stop till he got me to the room so I let him.

"Fine," I took a few steps and stumbled a bit. I heard him chuckle and started to get red, he is _so not_ going to laugh at me. "Percy don't you dare laugh at me. I've seen you in much worse conditions." This was true, so I couldn't help but grin a little. His smirk dropped and then his eyes lit up. I knew this look, he had an Idea his ideas are usually really creative, surprising or just plain idiotic.

This was a surprising one; he came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. I kind of liked it, but I couldn't totally show that. I started to squirm; his arms tightened and I could feel his muscles all around my body tightening. "Stop wiggling! Ha-ha, you can barely talk without slurring, let alone walk in a straight line! Come on wise girl, I thought you would know your own limit. Just kidding I know you like to have fun."

"At least I knew my limit enough to stay conscious." The last sentences bugged me a little; I wasn't going to let it ruin my vacation. But, I wouldn't let it go unnoticed.

"… Shut up," he said jokingly.

Okay, so I liked this and I couldn't help but curl up into Percy's chest. His abs were rock hard, that was just plane hot. I wanted him so bad; I wanted to call him _my_ seaweed brain. That wasn't going to happen for a while though.

As I started to think more and more about me and him possibly in the future my eye lids grew to be weights. Wanting to drag me down, down, down… NO, I am going to stay awake but, not for long.

"Annabeth we're here… do you even want to go back to the party?"

"mmm, not really. I'm tired just set me dow-" But I fell asleep in his arms and woke up to a crawly feeling on my upper leg…

"**SPIDER! AHHHHHHH I'G GOING TO FUCKIN' DIE!" **

Percy's POV-

"AH! What, where…. Huh? ANNABETH! Where was she, that scream was her…. Where was she who hurt her! I looked up to find her standing on a table using a lamp as a sword and her dagger in the other hand… As far as I could see there were no monsters…

Well, it wasn't a monster to me. But it defiantly was to Annabeth. It was a spider. I kind of liked this side of Annabeth she looked so terrified and girlie. It made me feel strong and powerful, like I was her protector. I walked over, grabbed a shoe, and slapped the living shit out of it. Literally the living shit, because it was now dead. Annabeth calmed down a bit but I could still see the hint of anxiety in her eye.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" I asked I was hoping she wasn't, that would let me comfort her. But at the same time I wanted her to be okay so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Yeah… I'm fine. THAT THING WAS HUGE AND RIGHT HERE!" she pointed to her high thigh… Oh my Gods, save me. Her Skirt had hitched very high up, and the spot that the spider was at… Well let's just say that was a very happy boy spider.

I gulped "Ha-ha… Yeah wow that's, um, scary. Are you sure you're okay. "

"Actually… no, I am quite terrified." I walked over and drew her into my arms. We always did this when we were both stressed, or something happened, but this was different. She curled up into my chest and put her hands around my neck. Then, put her head right in the crook of my neck. Gods this girl is going to kill me… "Thanks seaweed brain, I need this."

"Wise girl, you have no idea how happy I am to help…" I said while resting my head on hers. It felt amazing and I wish it would've lasted forever… it felt like forever. "Do you want to sleep with me… er not like that? I mean, I um, do you? Um, want to, uh, sleep in the same bed as me. So, you can, um… Gods I sound like an idiot," I said and pulled back a bit. "So you won't be scared or anything, do you want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

She giggled, "I would love to seaweed brain… thanks." So I climbed into the bed and hit the side next to me; she hopped right over and snuggled right under the covers. "Just warning you, I move **a lot** in my sleep he-he. Just letting you know."

I burrowed right in next to her and informed her, "Don't worry I sleep like a rock." I smiled and she gleamed.

"Well," she said while scotching right next to me "I like to cuddle… I'm not sure why, but I do." She wrapped her armed around my bare chest, and looked up at me with approving eyes."This is okay, right? I can stop if you want…" She started to pull away, put I stopped her. Whatever was going to make her happy is what I was going to do, even if it did murder me.

"No." I said firmly, "Whatever makes you happy is okay with me… " She beamed her amazingly white teeth and put her head where it was earlier.

"Thank you so much Percy… I … owe … y-" but she was asleep, and I knew what she was going to say.

"No you don't Wise girl. Not this time." I murmured happily and kissed her on the top of the head. "I have to tell you some time…" I whisper softly and I held her tighter in my iron grip, not ever wanting to let go.

**A.N.- I have chosen to give up on a beta reader and y'all will just have to deal with my mistakes, because yall make them too(: luv ya -skizzless**


	7. That's Not a Pillow

**AN- sry I haven't written in sooo long! Ive been so busy and summers comin up sooo idk wat that means when I write lol anywayss I hope yall liked the passed chapters and yaaa so comment and stuff and … yeaaah lol now on with the story**

Annabeth P.O.V.-

Well, I may have had one of the best dreams in my life… yea, it was. It may have been really sappy but none the less amazing (: It was Percy and I sitting on the beach and he had started to bury me. I thought it was very funny and he seemed to be having a good time. Then, he started to run towards the shack where they served ice cream and I yelled and yelled for him to come back. Ended up he went to get us ice cream he fed it to me and it was quite nice.

When we finished our cones he dug me out of the sand and we washed off all the sand, it was nice then he tackled me into the water. After a little while we just sat on the beach talking and well...one specific subject came up.

He asked, "So, since we are on this lovely beach watching this lovely sunset I _have_ to tell you what is more lovely then this."

"Haha, you said lovely a lot, and what _is_ more lovely then this?"

"Well," He was right in front of me in a split second "You are more lovely and amazing then anything in the world. I can promise you that." I was stunned, and had no clue what to say.

At that time, he moved in and kissed me, and that was quiet amazing. The, I just _had_ to wake up. I guess waking up wasn't that bad… I mean I woke up in the arms of an amazing-God-like boy.

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up, for the second time, to the loveliest sound ever (at the time). Annabeths voice, and what else could she be saying but my name.

"Percy, I… ", but no, I didn't get to hear the rest! She just had to wake up… that's not bad but still.

"Morning sleeping Blondie," I looked down at her beautiful rainy gray eyes, and got lost in the storm. She was in my arms and it was amazing. Sadly she had to get up eventually, but I was going to enjoy this while I could.

"Mmm, Percy what time is it?"

"About 11:20,"

"…Today's my lazy day" she said as she buried her face into my chest, and oh gods it felt amazing! But, she did have one comment, "Whoa," her voice was muffled as it was still in my shirt. "this pillow is hard as a rock!"

I cleared my voice, "*Ahem, Annabeth that's not a pillow, but you are welcome to keep your head there." I said with a chuckle and a wink.

She poked her eyes up and I could see just from that, her face was a bright pink. "mmmmmm okay I like my head here." Then she buried her face again.

I wanted to kiss her so bad, feel her lush lips on mine; I wanted to feel it so bad. But how could I do that when I could lose one of my best friends from that. I looked down at her head in my chest and realized I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do it now, like RIGHT now.

I gently lifted her chin from my chest and said, "Annabeth, I can't stop myself but I need to do this…" and I gently pressed my lips to hers. To my surprise, she kissed back. It started to get more intence as she wrapped her hands around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist.

Then, just to ruin a perfect moment a big knock and yell came from the door. "PERCY ANNABETH! GET UP WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!" it was Thaila, great.

We pulled apart, her face was redder then a tomato and it was adorable. I gave her one last peck and a wink then went to answer the door.

**OHHHMYYYGOODNESS! I am soooo sorry I haven't written in foreverrr ive had major writers block and Its taken forever to find time! Lol anyways I hope yall enjoyed it **


	8. This is Going to be Fun

*****JUST A WARNING AHEAD OF TIME, MY MTICRO WORD ISNT WORKING SO THE GAMMER AND SPELLING IS GOING TO BE THAT MUCH WORSE!*** i just wanted to warn ya'll(: lol anyways well i know i havent upadated in about a year, well wrestling, band, clubs and school have gotten in the way(: heh, well boys and everything nd yall know, highschools hittin me hard, anyways i hope yall like this because, its right off the top of my head so TAH-DAH, enjoy(: oops lol i just realized i left you on a cliffy for a year... my badd!**

Annabeth POV-

Thalia just did that. SHE REALLY JUST DID THAT, OH MY GODS! I think i just might kill her, I just might...

"Thalia, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST CAME IN ON, DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT MOMENT FOR OVER A YEAR! THALIA-WHAT EVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS-GRACE! ... You of all people should know, and come to conclusion that if I am not up by that time, then there is somthing wrong, or somthing is going very well for me! Since I was with Percy of all people, you should have guessed that things where going better that well!"

"Yes, I had a very good idea on what i was coming in on, infact i was quiet terrified on what I would incounter."

"THALIA!"

"It's true! I mean, you disapearing with him last night... me and Nico had bets heh I won. So, Ya'll did the dirty?" She said suggestivly, raising her eye brows.

**"THALIA**!,We most certanly did not! All it was, was a small kiss. A small kiss right before you came banging on the door, why would you do such a thing!"

"... 'cause it's funny"

"Childish, anyways why did you pull me out of there anyways!"

"Wait, so ya'll didn't do the dirty?"

"NO!"

"Damn, I lost..."

"Ugh..."

"Well, we're stoping at our first stop soon,so i figured we could go to the beach and hang out for a little bit there! I know you always want to plan ahead of time and I just wanted to warn you so that you would know that, and you could get all of your stuff. Bring money we're most likely going to go shoping later!"

"I guess that was considerate of you, thanks. When would we get off the ship?"

"Around 2:30, you have two and a half hours to get ready."

"That is most deffinatly not a long time to plan! But, right now I don't care... you better be happy I'm in a good mood."

"I'm soaking up every minute of it." Thalia said with a smile that went well beyond her ears. She may get on my last nerve, but I can't help but love the girl.

I was about to turn away back into the room but i had one last question to ask her, "Oh, Thalia one last question. What should I do now that we've kissed?"

She smiled a creepy smile, alot like the grinch with an evil plan. "Act like nothing happened, see how far he'll go, how much he'll respect you and see how long he can stand watching you in a bikini! Mwahahaha, hahahaha but really ignore him in every way possible, but tease at the same time. Do you get what I'm sayin'?"

She's a genuis, I am speachless, usualy I come up with the good ideas.

"PERCY! Get your swim suit, we're goin' swimin'" I said prancing over to my suit case, digging into it trying to find my bikini. I finaly pull out th tiny fabris that only cover the nessassary parts. A dark navy Top that was stringy untill it got to my breast, then the bottwms were also navy and very regualr looking, both of these pieces of clothing were very tiny on my now formed body.

Percy gulped, with wide eyes and spoke up "Do you have any OTHER swim suits, one that wont kill me?"

I smiled but didn't turn to answer, "Sorry kid, this is the only one i can find!"

In the time that I didn't bother to turn to look at him, he had gotten up and gotten right behind me, just above me to whisper in my ear, "Are you sure? I guess I'm going to have to kidnap you in the water then." His voice was huskey, I was about to just about tackle him, but no tease. I had to keep it in mind.

"You make me laugh Percy," I said with a smile. " For now, your going to have to deal with me and my bikini." With that I turned into the bathroom to slip into my swim suit.

While I was changing I realized I had nothing to put over it. I looked around nothing was here.. accept Percy's shirt. Perfect. I slipped it on and it hung loosly on my body, and showed an amaing view of my legs.

Tonight was going to be fun.

*****AGAIN I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLING AND GRAMMER AND WHAT NOT... im sorry i havent wrote in a while but i wrote now, if yall have flames okay, im a strong person, but even the strongest go down. Thanks for yall support 3*****


	9. Your Place or Mine? Both

_Well I'm useing my friends Microsoft word, it kinda works, it's weird. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy written it 3 _

Annabeth POV

I strutted out of the bathroom to see Percy in his dark blue and green swim trunks. He should be banned from the beach he's just too I'm not, but he'll never get that out of me. I goggle at him for a few seconds, but pull my eyes away. He smirks, He's not getting anything out of me, and I would shove that in his face anytime. I will tease him.

"So, Percy," I said chiming up to him. "What do you suppose we will do at the beach? Hmm?" He shivered, perfect reaction my friends, perfect.

"Oh gods Annabeth you've got to stop that" he said. His voice turned rough, giving him no time to recover.

"We can do a lot at the beach Annabeth," He moved his hands down to my waist. "Maybe I'll give you a quick sneek peak." He towered over me, giving me a seductive stare. I crumbled under this. He moved down and slowly teased my lips, skimming his against mine.

I couldn't stand it, closed the small distance between both mine and his lips. It was rough like he had been waiting for years to do this, I know I had. I wrapped my hands above his neck hitching one leg up in the process. He seemed to smile and pick me up smashing me up against the wall. A small moan slipped out and he loved it, pulling me closer to him.

He pulled away leaving me dizzy. "Two can play at that game know it all," he said with a smirk.

Oh Gods I gave in, I'm an idiot. But I'm not giving up now; I stand on my tip toes teasing his lips like he did mine. "I've figured that out Percy, but the matter is of who wins." I finished raking my nails down his abs. He moans, exactly.

"HEY LOVERS IT'S TIME TO GO!" Thalia Banged. Perfect.

"HOLD ON JUST A MOMENT!" I replied back.

I tapped his chest, "come on Lover boy." I quickly grabbed the stuff and walked out the door. Thalia had gone and in her place was a small note,

_Meet me and Nico downstairs, Grovers already flirting with the islands trees, Love Thalia_

Great, oh well. I slipped on my shoes and strolled out of the room, Percy following me. I lightly touched the button, bending down a little, giving Percy a good look at my rear.

"Woah, girl. That's a fine piece of you right here. Is it up for sale." This random man said, closing the fair distance we had to only a foot away from me.

"Ugh, get away you pompous excuse of a man. I don't have time for people like you."

"Well that's not the way to be talking to me, now is it sweetheart? I could do many things to you , I don't think you would appreciate them. So why don't you just cooperate?" he said closing the smaller distance to where he was towering me, not a good kind of tower like Percy. "So sweets, your place or mine?" he smirked.

"Both, you go to yours and I go to mine." I spilled back to him, he sighed.

"Honey, I can't miss this chance. You only get to see an angle once." He layered over with a thick Southern accent.

"What, when you get rejected from heaven? Aw so sad. My boyfriend will be coming any second now you know; I know I could kick your ass as well as he could. But we don't want you to feel inferior now do we?"

"You're a funny little darnin' you know that, dontcha?" I was getting sick of this. So I shrugged, I tried to warn him. I was about to kick him in the balls when I heard Percys voice.

"I suggest you get away from my girl, or you're not gonna like what hit you." Hm, I liked the way he called me _his_ girl. The man laughed and Percy shrugged. And punched him in the face moving quickly, the man didn't know what hit him. He grabbed the mans arm and triped him, bringing him to the ground quickly. "I'de call security but I'm in too good of a mood" He punched him once more and kicked him once he was up.

He smiled at me and I was glad to wrap my arms around him string body

"Damn it, Annabeth. I can't go one second without some random man hitting on you now can I?" he winked as he put his muscular arm over me. This was going to be fun.(:

_Not what you expected now is it? Hahaha I hope yall rly liked this chaper_


End file.
